User talk:WestonWyse
Hey Weston, thanks for your help so far. This wiki really needed it. :) - RCT Fan :You're quite welcome. I love Calvin & Hobbes, and I enjoy wikis, so it seemed a natural combination. 14:08, 18 March 2006 (UTC) Sorry about taking out merchandise... Guess I didn't think it was that important. Go ahead and re-add it. -- Grand Moff Brian RE:Editing my page That's okay. I don't mind. -- Grand Moff Brian Hey *Good to see you're still here. I've been extremely busy lately so I haven't been able to edit much anywhere but I am glad to see that someone is. :) Route 55, aka RCT Fan Comics *Do you know of any other Calvin and Hobbes sites we could get comics from? - RCT Fan Just search it I know of some. Minor pages IP adresses continue to create rather useless pages (e.g. 'Blaster'). It is complicated to write anything about these, and information added is complete obvious anyways. Should they be deleted immediatly, or should I continue to try and improve them?---- 13:04, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :They're not useless, though they may be eternally short. As long as a page is actually about C&H, there's no reason to delete it. The only valid reasons for deleting a page are listed at Project:Deletion 18:58, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :First, drop the attitude. Then, read the comments again. What part of "They're not useless" and "there's no reason to delete it" has your panties in a knot? And where on earth did you get anything about banning you? You haven't even registered, so how and why would I be considering banning you? And what for? Thank you for your help, nameless contributor. Your contributions have helped a great deal. Now try signing up for an account. And like I said, drop the attitude. 04:38, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, pardon me; "useless" is overrated. However, pages like these tend to stay uncategoriezed and orphaned (meaning that no other pages link to it). I would find it better if you simply added it to existing pages. Take 'blaster' as an example again: just add the information to Spiff's page. It's far more likely that someone will read it there. Also, we cant have every single story arch here; this is due to legal issues.-- 12:51, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::We can, in fact, have every single story arc here, and I would say that we should. Legal issues will only arise if we include the texts of those story arcs, which we don't. This is not a problem. 12:50, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, I was assuming we would be copying them 1:1, but that's an alternative. Now that I found out about Category:Story arcs, it is easier to imagine.-- I'm very much sorry for my attitude when I didn't have an account. I was having a bad day at the time but anyway I'll try to improve on the quality of my work. ≤It's a Magical World≥ :It's not a problem. Thank you for your help and your work. 12:50, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Picture links I recall reading here that it is possible to exhibit images that are not uploaded to the Wiki. I hope I didn't misunderstand that; should it be true, I'd like to know how. There are plenty of pages that should have images, and I lack a scanner. Thanks in advance.-- Administraitor WestonWyse, I'm pirakafreak24, and I noticed that you only have 3 admins. If you need another one, I'm a HUGE calvin and hobbes fan. You can even test me on my talkpage. If you don't need one, that's ok. I have a great Idea if you want it. Comic of the week on your main page. You post a new comic every week. Please write back on my talkpage. Pirakafreak24 01:39, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Template Help Excuse me, Do you know how to use templates from Wikipedia? If so, please tell me on my talk page. -- Brovie talk 00:14, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Could you add a picture of Calvin the Giant (Most people can't do this)?